Bellamy Blake 01
by tashwashere101
Summary: It is interesting but has a twist kind of like an apple twist ;)


''Please don't leave, don't- don't take her, take me instead!''

''Were sorry, we can't''

''WHY'' you say in tears

''WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE ME INSTEAD OF HER''

''It's the rules'' he said not regretting a word``

''WHAT RULES '' I say calling out in pain

'' IF YOU HURT HER I WILL KILL YOU, AND I WILL BE HAPPY TOO''

 _I was just trying to be a good brother to her, and now Mum will get floated, I don't know what will happen to O though. If they hurt her, It will be the END for the Ark._

''Come on, let's check it out''

''Umm, do you think it-it-it's safe''?

''Of course, I wouldn't of taken you here without making sure''

'' But you, Oh I get it, was I supposed to **think** of something magical suddenly, like a dream. A faraway place which we could never visit, I get you. I'm leaving, thanks for getting me into high hopes''

''I- I didn't mean it''

''Octavia, come back, I can't loose you again''

''JUST STOP IT, IF I CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT YOU FOLLOWING ME AROUND THE WHOLE DAMN TIME THAN WHY COME TO THE GROUND THAN, HUH, WHY SACRIFICE YOUR WONDERFUL LIFE TO PROTECT YOUR SISTER''?

''Because I made a promise to mum and to myself that, I will protect you''

''Well because of you, mum got floated and im down here.''

''O, don't be like that, do you think I wanted mum to get floated, do you think I would of wanted this to happen to you, I never wished or hoped for this or any of this to happen''

''Octavia,where are you''?

 _WOODS_

''My stupid god damn brother, *gasp* Murphy''?

''What, now''

''You just gave me a fright''

''Is it the face, I can change it if you want''

''ha, its okay''

''Where's Bellamy ''?

''I don't know, I don't care right now''

''I wish I had a sibling , boss them around when I have bad days''

''It's not like that''

''Only because your stubborn''

 ** _*gets knife*_**

''What did you say Murphy"?

''Jeez, put down the knife, Octavia''

''Fine'' **_*puts it into pocket*_**

''See, I could boss them around''

 ** _*smiles*_**

'' Hey you too''

''Hey Jasper''

 ** _*Murphy looks at Octavia she is smiling*_**

''Now your happy, I will just go''

 ***** ** _Murphy climbs down tree*_**

''What were you too doing''

''Nothing, I was walking with Bellamy and we get into an argument, then I ditch him and find Murphy''

''You-You, okay''? ***says whilst climbing up tree***

''Sure, I guess''

''Hey, um I have been willing to **express** my feelings through this poem I wrote for you, do you want to hear it''?

''What's a poem''?

''Rhymes, and all that jazz''

''Umm okay, then..''

''Let me get it from the dropship first''

 ** _*nodes*_**

 _Does Jasper like me. I wonder if he does. That would be nice, but funny also. And awkward, don't forget awkward. I need to leave before he comes back and says that po-po-poem, yeah that's right._

 _CAVE_

''Octavia, no more games we need to go its getting dark''!

''She already left''

 ***jumps back from fright***

''Who are you''?

''It's me, Tash ***shines flashlight under chin*''**

''Oh, okay. How did you get in without me seeing ''? **_*points to the cave entrance*_**

''Easy, make no noise''

''I'm being serious Tash''

''Fine, I thought this was my place. Then I realised what happens if people other than me found this cave, like you, for example.

''Okay''?

'' I built a little underground hut type thing, want to check it out''?

''Sure''

''But only if you tell no one, our secret place''?

''Our secret place''

 ** _*smiles*_**

 ** _*walks outside of cave, digs under branches of thorns*_**

 ** _*lifts lid up*_**

''Here it is''

''Wow''

''You should have shown Octavia this place instead of that cave''

 ***chuckles - Tash***

''How- How did you''

''Cat got your tongue''

''I think they are all dead by now''

 ***laughs- Bellamy***

''Shame on you'' ***smiles***

 ***Bellamy smiles back***

''Bell did you hear that''?

''Hear what''

''They are here''

''Who''?

''These people, they have tattoos, piercings and everything''

''Stay here''

''Bell!''

''What''?

''If they find you they will hurt you, if you're lucky''

''I need to find Octavia''

 ** _*grabs leg*_**

''Don't be stupid, she is smart''

''My sister my responsibility''

''But she will be fine and then you will leave for nothing''

''Fine''

 ** _*hugs leaning on shoulder*_**

''don't worry, she will be fine''

''I hope''

 ** _*shuts door*_**

 _WOODS_

''I'm back, oh your gone that sucks, how was I not expecting that, she probably got scared when I said **'express'** like a whiny twelve-year-old girl.''

 _I need to get away from this place, away from everything. I need to hurry. What was that._

''Who is there''?

 _I got shivers down my spine, then I hear a scream. I run to the noise, run like I have never ran before. There he was with a spear through his chest, blood everywhere._

''CLARKE, HELP ''

 _I run through the crowds of people, finally opening the door to the medical room._

''Clarke, Jasper is hurt, bad. Spear through his chest''

''How, when, who''?

''There is no time, hurry''

 _CAVE_

''I love you Bellamy''

''I love you too Tash''

 ** _*footsteps treading over the ceiling*_**

''What about Finn''

''If Octavia is fine, he will be too''

''Okay''

 _WOODS_

''Here, this way, he is here''

 ** _*looks at Clarke*_**

''How did this happen''

''I don't know Clarke, just help him!''

''Here help me carry him back''

 ** _*tries *_**

''We need more help, get Monty''

 ** _*runs*_**

''Monty!''

''Yeah''

''Can you help Clarke and I carry Jasper''?

''What, why what stupid thing has he done now''?

''Just come please, hurry!''

''Okay okay, don't rush me''

 ** _*runs*_**

''Jesus Jasper, why do you always get into a mess''

 ** _*chuckles*_**

''I don't know but it seems like I have gotten myself into a big one''

 ** _*laughs with last breath*_**

''You will be fine''

 ** _*Jasper shuts eyes*_**

''Is he going to be okay, Clarke''

''We need to get him back before I can answer that, Octavia''

 ** _*looks at Monty worried*_**

''He will be, what are we waiting for'' - Clarke

 ** _*lifts*_**

''Do you guys need a hand''? says Finn **_*coming from the bushes *_**

''That would be great'' -Clarke

''would be better if you came a while ago though'' -Octavia

 ** _*lifts*_**

''Where were you''? – Clarke

''I was somewhere''

 ** _*Clarke looks at him in suspicion*_**

''What'' – Finn

 ** _*looks around*_**

''Where's Tash''?

 ** _*they all look at each other *_**

''I-I don't know''- Monty

''Maybe somewhere with Bellamy''

''BELLAMY, BELLAMY ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS!''

''Calm down Finn''

''NO CLARKE I CAN'T CALM DOWN, HE COULD KILL HER''

''He would never kill Tash, Finn, trust me''- Octavia

''Can we just get Jasper back'' – Octavia + Monty

''Jinx'' – Monty

*laughs, but Octavia doesn't *

''Open up!'' – Finn

 ** _*gate opens*_**

 ** _*everyone looks at Jasper afraid of what's outside the gate*_**

''EVERYBODY MOVE''

''rest him here''

''Okay''

''I need a retractor ''

''Sure''

''And, some suction tubes''

''Got that''

 ** _*passes it*_**

 _''I'm going to look for Tash, anyone else want to come''?_

 _'' After what just happened to Jasper I don't think you should go'' - Clarke_

 _''Please don't tell me what I can and can't do when my sister is out there all alone with a_ _ **PHSYCO**_ _!''_

''Jesus Finn, it's not only her, there is Bellamy too'' – Octavia

'' BELLAMY KNOWS HOW TO FIGHT!''

''Bellamy taught her, he made sure she knew how to survive before we were sent down on the ground'' – Octavia

'' How do you know that''

 ** _*Finn glares at her*_**

 ** _* she glares back*_**

''Because he told me''

''Well when I see him next I will ask him and if your wrong, I will be your worst nightmare''

''Go ahead do whatever you want''

 ** _*Finn leaves*_**

''Octavia, are you staying''? – Clarke

'' Why would I leave''

*she sits next to Jasper stroking his hair*

''You will be fine'' **_she whispers_**

 _WOODS_

 _'' BELLAMY WHERE ARE YOU''_

 _''TASH, ARE YOU HERE''_

 ** _*sees cave*_**

 ** _*walks carefully*_**

 _I have seen worse than this place, I am glad Clarke never found out where I was. Maybe I should show her._

 _''TASH, BELLAMY WHERE ARE YOU GUYS''_

 _''Finn, FINN, Bellamy Finn is here''_

 ** _*Bellamy doesn't wake*_**

 _''okay then''_

 ** _*gets head and rests it on bag*_**

 ** _*opens door*_**

''FINN''

 ** _*RUN TOWARDS EACH OTHER*_**

 ** _*hugs*_**

 ** _*Finn opens his eyes *_**

 ** _*he shoves tash to the side*_**

 ** _*Tash turns around*_**

''FINN!''

 ** _*she hears rustling in the bushes*_**

 ** _*runs towards it*_**

''Finn, don't play games like this''

''He's not'' says a deep voice

''But I am'' he continues

''what''?

 ** _*Tash walks back trying to find a weapon*_**

''stay back, I am warning you ''

'' I don't need warning, I already know''

 ** _*tash throws spear*_**

''ha,ha,ha, I think you missed''

 ** _*shows self *_**

''Bell''

''BELL''

 ** _*the man grabs tash*_**

''BELLAMY''

 ** _DROPSHIP_**

 ** _*Murphy walks in*_**

''Can you shut this kid up''

 ** _*Jasper whining in the background*_**

''If he is annoying you so much *looks at Jasper* then why did you come here''?

'' Just curious on how a dying cow entered our camp''

'' Murphy just shut up, stop being a douche''

''Sorry Monty but that's the truth''

 ** _*Octavia shoves Murphy*_**

''Don't be like that, out you go''

''But, but I want to see what he would want on his grave''

 ** _*he leaves*_**

 ** _BUNKER_**

 ** _*Bellamy wakes up*_**

''Tash''

 ** _*taps bag*_**

''Tash''?

 ** _*wipes eyes*_**

 ** _*gets up*_**

''Where has she gone now''

 ** _*smirks*_**

 ** _*takes bag*_**

 ** _*opens door*_**

 _She might be at camp I think to myself, I hope she is…_

 _''OPEN UP!''_

 _''Hey Bellamy'' – crowd_

 _''Hey''_ _ ***half smiling shyly***_

 ** _*knocks on door*_**

 _''Can I come in''?_

 _''Sure''_

 _''What happened here, Clarke''_

 _''Jasper got a spear through his chest'' says Octavia quickly_

 _''You alright O''_

 ** _*sits next to her*_**

 _''He will be fine okay''?_

 _'' I hope so''_

 ** _*Clarke looks around *_**

 _'' Where's Finn and Tash''?_

 _'' I – I don't know, I thought Tash was here''_

 _''Finn was but we all thought she was with you''_

 _''She was and when I woke up she was gone''_

 _''Finn went looking for her'' said Octavia_ _ ***eyes wide open***_

 _''I am going to look for them anyone coming''?_

 _''I will'' says Monty_

 _''Anyone else''?_

 ** _*looks at Octavia*_**

 _''O''?_

 ** _*kisses jasper*_**

 _''Only to find my best friend''_

 ** _*nods*_**

 ** _*Monty and Octavia leave the room*_**

 _''Hey Clarke, make sure he lives okay''?_

 _''I will try''_

 _''Thanks''_

 _''It's not for you it's for Octavia and Monty''_ _ ***whispers***_

 ** _*Bellamy turns away and walks*_**

 _''Okay let's find them''_

''Find who''?

''Tash and Finn, you want to come Murphy''?

 ** _''Sure''_**

 ** _*grabs knife*_**

 _WOODS_

 _''GET OFF ME''_

 _''Tash''?_

 _''Finn''?_

 _''Where are we''_

 _''I don't know''_

 _''SHUT IT YOU TWO''_

 ** _*kicks finn and tash*_**

 ** _*finn coughs*_**

 _''You shall do what I say or you will pay in blood''_

 ** _*rips hood covers off*_**

 ** _*Tash sees Finn*_**

 ** _*He see's her*_**

 _''don't say anything''_ _ ***Finn shows in sign language***_

 _''okay I wont you wont too''_ _ ***tash shows in sign language***_

 _''What are you too doing''?_

 ** _*lady walks in*_**

 ** _*they stop looking at each other*_**

 _''you can speak''_

 _''why are we here'' says tash_

 _''tash what was that for''_ _ ***finn shows in sign language***_

 _''he is deaf''_

 _''why would you say that, why are you talking''_ _ ***finn shows***_

 _''because we need to play along, I have a plan''_ _ ***tash shows***_

 ** _*finn nods*_**

 ** _*tash nods back*_**

 _''You too stop it!''_

 _''Why are we here?''_

''Because we need someone to be our bait to go into your camp''

''never.''

''I agree'' ** _* finn shows*_**

''Well whatever you say''

 ** _*kicks tash*_**

 ** _*gets knife*_**

''Okay-okay, why do you want to go into our camp and who are you''?

''Enough! You ask too many questions''

 ** _*Tash smirks*_**

''are you okay'' ** _*finn shows madly*_**

'' I am fine'' ** _*tash shows calm*_**

'' I am Lexa the commander of Trikru''

''Trikru''?

''They threw a spear through Jaspers chest!'' ** _*finn shows viciously*_**

'' are you sure'' ** _? *tash shows shocked*_**

''yes I am sure''

''Apparently your people threw a spear through one of my friends chests, is that right''?

'' You and your people landed here from the sky, we were here first this is our land''

'' It doesn't mean you potentially kill our friend, if he dies I kill one of your men is that fair''?

''No.''

''Can I show you to our commander''?

''Fine, but he stays here''

''I can't do that''

''No deal then''

''that's your problem, not mine''

''you go'' ** _*finn shows*_**

''no never!''

''for Mum and Dad''

''fine''

''it's a deal''

''Good lets get going''

 _WOODS_

 _''They might be this way''_

 _''Bellamy where were you before''_ _ ***jogging up to pace***_

 _''I was in a cave with Tash''_

 _''The one you showed me''?_

 _''yeah''_

 _''Hey I didn't mean to get all mad at you back at the cave too, I am sorry''_

 _''It's alright''_

 _''Oi guys this way''_

 _''Yeah'' – Octavia_ _ ***runs to Monty and Murphy***_

 _''Guys I-I don't think we are alone''_

 ** _*they all look at the dead bodies of 5 of their people*_**

 _'' Monty you head back to camp and tell everybody not to go outside those gates, got it''?_

 _''Yep I got it''_ _ ***runs away***_

 _''Should I go with him''?_

 _''Murphy you're staying here with Octavia''_

 _''You have got to be joking''_

 _''O, I can trust Murphy so can you''_

 _''It's not that, well it kind of is but what about you''?_

 _''I can handle it''_

 _''Octavia, he can handle anything''_

 ** _*nods at Bellamy*_**

 _''Well what are we supposed to do whilst your gone looking for them''?_

 _''Anything useful''_

 _''Fine''_

 _''Be safe O''_

 ** _*hugs*_**

 _''May we meet again'' – Bellamy_

 _''May we meet again'' -Octavia_

 _''See ya'' – Murphy_

 ** _*pats shoulder*_**

 _''Take care of her''_ _ ***whispers to Murphy***_

 _WOODS_

 ** _*wind noises*_**

 ** _*leaves crackling*_**

 ** _*branches swaying*_**

 ** _*running noises*_**

 _Is someone here these woods give me the shivers, why did Bellamy send me all alone out here, in the woods by myself_ _ **ALONE**_ _at least Murphy could of came if that was an option even running through Bellamy's mind, if Octavia is with someone she needs to be protected it's all about_ _ **HER**_ _nobody else to him. Just_ _ **HIM**_ _and_ _ **HER.**_

 ** _*whispers*_**

 _Someone is here, I hear them I need to hurry up._

 _''Oi you two come here, keep watch on this one whilst I am gone''_

 _Who is that_ _ *** runs to rock, peaks above rock***_

''Tash!'' ***whispers***

 _They are heading to our camp_

 ***Tash doing sign language***

''If anyone is there run back to camp and warn everyone especially Bellamy and Clarke that I have the commander from Trikru and she wants to talk to them they might want to bring mayhem and death.''

''Okay, okay''

 _I need to hurry home quickly, fast as possible and warn everyone about everything. The tunnel I made with Jasper is perfect._

 ** _*Monty runs off as fast as he can without being spotted*_**

 _DROPSHIP_

 ** _*Monty runs though tunnel*_**

 ** _*sees Harper*_**

 _''Hey Harper tell everyone not to go out of those gates''_

 _''Um sure but why''_

 _''5 people were found dead, they were our people too''_

''Okay''

''Spread the word and make sure nobody goes out of those gates and tell Miller also, he can help you''

''Yep''

 ***Monty runs to dropship***

''CLARKE!''

''I am a bit busy right now''

''There is a message from Tash''

''You found her''?

''No but I saw her and she was with these people and she was saying in sign language that there is a commander that wants to speak with you and she might bring mayhem and death so Tash wants nobody outside those doors''

''Okay, okay''

''We found five people dead, our people too''

''Okay, let me think''

''We need to hurry they are coming as we speak''

''How far are they''

''Possibly 200 meters by now''

''Hmm, do you have any ideas''?

''No, you should''

 ***annoyed at Monty***

''We should have everyone in the dropship and someone take care of Jasper ***looks at Monty*** ''

'' Yeah of course''

''Okay and if anyone gets mad or out of control they will be an outcast''

''Are you sure''

''I am certain''

 ***comes from dropship***

 ***people looking confused and scared***

''Everyone you have probably heard that we are not able to go outside those doors''

''Yeah and why is that''?

''Well there is a commander who would like to talk to me''

''So what let her talk to you and let us party''

''No, she might bring mayhem but also death if she is able too so I need no one to go outside those doors unless you would like to be an outcast''

''How do you know that you aren't lying to us and you would just want us to be quiet for your dying cow inside there''

 ***Monty walks behind Clarke***

''She isn't lying, Bellamy, Murphy, Octavia and I saw five of our people dead. And on my way to camp Tash was with these people and she was using sign language to warn us that there is a commander who will bring us mayhem or death and would like to speak to Clarke''

''How far are they''?

''Possibly 100 meters right now or even closer''

 ***they all look at each-other***

''Everyone collect your items and get inside now, if anyone causes trouble you will be an outcast''

 ***screams***

''Who was that''

 ***Clarke runs to a tree***

 ***climbs it***

''They are here''

''Who screamed!''

''Tash did, to warn us Miller''

''Get inside'' – Tash ***sign language, looks at Clarke***

''Get Inside everyone!''

 ***Grounder sees Clarke***

 ***shoots arrow***

''Wow, Jesus''

 ***everyone sees, panics***

''Come on everyone in''

 ***Miller rushing them***

''Clarke, you coming''?

''Yeah, I will be right there''

''Okay''

 ***nods at Miller***

 ***he runs inside***

 _WOODS_

''Octavia stop making those noises its annoying.''

''I am just bored''

''It's not just you''

 ***looks at her annoyed***

''why don't you just sleep''?

''good idea, I am guessing you are not though''

 ***looks at her standing***

''Good guess''

 ***smirks at Murphy***

''Where are, you going''?

''For a walk''

''Okay, make sure you come back before the sun sets''

''Sure, Dad''

 ***chuckles under breath***

''I am doing this so your brother won't kill me''

''Well you're doing well at that''

''don't forget a weapon too''

 ***Murphy crawls under cave***

''See you here, alright''?

 ***pauses to look around***

''she left already, what a surprise''

 ***smirks***

 _WOODS_

 _Where the heck am I_

 ** _*looks at statue*_**

 _''A tribe''?_

 _''Why are you here''_ _in a deep voice_

 _''Who's there''_

 ** _*gets sword out*_**

 ** _''I bring no harm, I am a healer''_**

 ** _*walks closer to Bellamy*_**

 _''Stay back''_

 _''My commander is going to your camp with someone''_

 _''Wait, what''_

 _''A girl''_

 _''Tash''?_

 _''She has a brother''_

 _''Can you help me find him''_

 _''I can show you to him''_

 _''Okay, and you are''?_

 _''Lincoln''_

 _''Hmmm, Bellamy''_

 ** _*looks at each other*_**

 _''This way''_

 _''Wait, how do I know that I can trust you?_

 _''I wouldn't have told you that your friend was here''_

 _''But what was the point''_

 _''I want peace for Trikru nothing else''_ _ ***looks at Bellamy annoyed***_

''Okay, let's go, by the way he isn't my friend''

 ***Lincoln shrugs***

 **SORRY FOR BAD GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION ~~~ I was a bit busy :3 ~~~**

 **AND IF YOU SHIP BELLARK THEY DONT SHIP IT THEMSELVES BTW BOB SEES IM WITH LINDSEY (RAVEN) SOOO IT MIGHT HAPPEN AND I WANT IT TOO, GL TO BELLARK LOVERS :))))) might happen in the ep but not in rl ;)**


End file.
